Segredos na Cama
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ele era um general que possuía uma informação muito importante. Ela era uma prostituta que trabalhava para o inimigo, conseguindo informações. Ambos levavam vidas vazias. Ambos colidiram. (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Depois da minha época de intensos estudos por causa das provas da universidade, trago-lhes uma oneshot Jerza com lemon *^*. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la ^^. Confesso que o lemon não é algo com o qual eu me sinta muito confortável, já que eu o escrevo em bem poucas vezes, por isso, foi um desafio para mim. Eu espero que não seja tão ruim.

E, se vocês são fanáticos pelos casais de Fairy Tail, incentivo-os a passar pelas minhas outras obras: "Amazonas", "Lealtad" e "Mi Mejor Amigo".

 **Disclaimer:** Nem Fairy Tail e nem seus personagens me pertencem, eles pertencem a Mashima.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Secretos Sobre la Cama", de Mariamiau. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** Como a autora já esclareceu, esta fic terá uma NC-17. Então, todos já estão avisados.

* * *

 **SEGREDOS NA CAMA**

Ele era um general de divisão muito respeitado entre as suas fileiras, e com uma informação muito interessante para o inimigo. No entanto, não apreciava nenhum vício que o fizesse cair nas armadilhas que muitos espiões tentavam contra ele. Nem as bebidas. Nem as mulheres. Jellal Fernandes lembrava-se muito bem de como seu pai o alertara sobre os crimes que o ser humano é capaz de cometer por amor. E, assim, privara-se dele. Nunca sentira amor por nenhuma mulher. Nem sequer fizera mais do que dividir a cama com uma mulher quando era adolescente, por curiosidade.

Sua vida estava vazia, mas ele não sabia, uma vez que jamais sentira-a em sua plenitude.

* * *

Ela era uma mulher que chegava apressada, por causa das despesas, após trabalhar por dez horas na padaria do bairro mais pobre da França. Penteava os cabelos da filha, enquanto ela dormia em seu colo, quando duas batidas na portas fizeram a menina acordar do seu sono. As visitas não eram algo normal no seu andar, o que a fez pedir à menina para se esconder, pensando que, em tempos de guerra, não era bom que soldados vissem-na como mãe solteira. Principalmente em uma sociedade tão machista.

Sua vida estava vazia, porque a ela não tinham devolvido o amor que uma vez ela havia dado de presente.

Mesmo assim, ela seguira em frente. E continuaria a lutar com unhas e dentes contra todos os golpes que a vida tivesse lhe guardado. O que não esperava era que o próximo golpe estivesse se aproximando a uma vertiginosa velocidade.

Um homem musculoso, usando um casaco impermeável, cumprimentou a ruiva, com superioridade. Erza Scarlet temeu pelo pior.

\- O chefe quer vê-la - ele foi direto ao ponto, confirmando as piores suspeitas dela.

\- Eu deixei aquela vida, ele me disse que eu podia partir sem nada em troca - respondeu-lhe a ruiva, sem desviar os olhos do loiro, que tinha os olhos flamejantes. A mulher, embora vestindo trapos sujos e velhos, esbanjava uma latente sensualidade, o que a fizera ser tão boa em seu trabalho.

'Não é de se admirar que a chamassem de Titânia", pensou o loiro, enquanto, maravilhado, imaginava como seria dividir a cama com ela.

\- As coisas não são tão fáceis assim, linda - ele sorriu, zombeteiro. Erza, muito acostumada àquele tipo de homem, ignorou aquele lado zombeteiro. E manteve séria a sua expressão, sem se amedrontar diante do aspecto ameaçador do homem - Deixe-me entrar e eu lhe darei os detalhes.

Erza suspirou, não achava bom que os seus vizinhos conhecessem o seu passado como prostituta. Mas tampouco queria que vissem um homem entrar em sua casa, já era suficiente suportar o fardo de ser mãe solteira.

"É melhor que saibam que no máximo dois homens deitaram-se na minha cama do que sobre o meu passado como prostituta", pensou a mulher, enquanto abria caminho para o loiro.

Depois de se acomodar na modesta casa como se fosse sua, ele olhou de cima a baixo para a mulher que não quis oferecer-lhe nada para comer ou beber, para encurtar a visita.

\- O chefe lhe oferece um trato - Erza levantou uma sobrancelha - Temos centenas de documentos que atestam... o seu _passado_. Se você conseguir este objetivo, nós eliminaremos os documentos em questão, e você será livre.

Erza se mexeu, inquieta, no sofá. Tinham se passado seis meses desde o seu último trabalho, meses nos quais ela sempre se apressava por causa das despesas. Mas havia se sentido mais livre do peso ao qual era submetida em seu antigo trabalho. Não conseguiria suportar aquela vida novamente. Tinha certeza de que aquilo acabaria com ela. E, mesmo que não se importasse se sua vida chegasse naquele ponto, ela tinha alguém de quem cuidar e ver crescer.

\- Quero duas passagens para os Estados Unidos - ela cedeu, finalmente. O loiro assentiu, com um sorriso - O chefe tem que estar muito desesperado, para procurar a mim...

\- Você foi a melhor, e este é um caso bastante complicado - Erza levantou uma sobrancelha e incentivou o loiro a continuar - Nem Mira conseguiu.

Erza não conseguiu fazer nada além de enrugar o nariz, confusa. Não havia nenhum homem que resistisse a Mirajane Strauss. Fora a própria albina quem lhe ensinara a arte da conquista, tornando-a uma verdadeira mestra da sensualidade. Sem dúvida alguma, devia ser um caso complicado.

\- E o que é exatamente que eu tenho de conseguir ? - perguntou Erza, inclinando-se para frente.

\- São documentos guardados pelo general de divisão, neles há um esquema dos próximos planos para atacar o exército alemão. Vários espiões o viram guardá-los na segunda gaveta da sua escrivaninha.

\- Tenho de deixá-lo exausto e pegar os documentos, correto ? - ele piscou-lhe o olho, e Erza teve de conter a vontade de esbofeteá-lo.

\- Sim, linda. Exatamente como só você sabe fazer.

No entanto, ela assentiu e olhou para o chão.

"Só mais uma vez, e nós seremos livres", pensava ela, enquanto fixava o olhar no quarto, onde a filha espiava-os às escondidas.

* * *

A faxineira ia faltar naquele dia devido à doença, e havia pedido a uma amiga sua que fosse em seu lugar. Mas, antes que a mulher começasse, ele precisava certificar-se de que ela era de confiança, por isso esperava-a para recebê-la em seu escritório. Jellal olhava para o relógio, angustiado, ela devia ter chegado há quase dez minutos. Ele odiava atrasos, por isso, quando alguém bateu à porta, inspirou várias vezes, antes de abrir caminho.

\- Entre - disse ele, com uma voz potente.

Uma mulher ruiva com curvas exuberantes entrou. Tinha os cabelos ruivos soltos, com uma franja que emoldurava um olhar profundo e direto. Seu uniforme, formado por uma blusa e uma longa saia marrom, deixava à mostra um impressionante decote, que poluiria as mentes de milhões de homens. Ela tinha uma cintura fina, que contrastava com os seus largos quadris. Mas o que o seduziu não foi exatamente o corpo dela, mas sim o seu porte. A mulher, embora ocupasse uma posição tão humilde como era a de faxineira, carregava uma aura de poder. Com um olhar firme e reto, prendia os seus olhos castanhos sobre os olhos azuis de Jellal de um modo como muitos de seus soldados não se atreveriam.

Jellal, que não havia esperado tamanha presença da empregada, cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e continuou estudando aquela mulher com interesse. Até que voltou à sua mente o dever que tinha como dono da casa.

\- Senhorita Knightwalker ? - ele perguntou, com a voz rouca demais para o seu gosto.

\- Sim, senhor - respondeu ela, com uma voz sedosa, que fez com que o homem tivesse que lutar para não atender ao seu chamado. Cada movimento dela provocava-lhe uma profunda tensão na virilha. Incitava-o a estreitá-la entre seus braços, para vê-la estremecer, enquanto fazia o que vinha pensando desde que ela entrara naquele quarto.

\- Você veio substituir Matilde ?

Ela assentiu, ainda com o olhar fixo nele. Cruzando os braços sob os seus seios, fazendo com que a mente do general voltasse a divagar, diante daquela visão bem à sua frente.

\- Se não houver nenhum problema, está tudo bem se eu começar pelo seu quarto ? - perguntou ela com uma voz muito mais suave e muito baixa, para fazer com que o homem prestasse toda a sua atenção nela. Depois de engolir em seco, ele assentiu.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, enquanto dava-lhe um sorriso de lado, sem nunca perder o contato visual, e deixou o quarto com um sugestivo balançar dos quadris.

Ele tentou controlar a ereção que crescia em sua virilha desde que aquela mulher tinha aparecido. Dava asas à imaginação, enquanto imaginava o que aquela ruiva faria em sua cama, ou no que faria com ela se estivesse naquele quarto. Ele tentava controlar a sua mente quanto aos devaneios eróticos, assim como o seu pai havia lhe ensinado, mas não conseguiu manter o autocontrole, e caminhou até o seu quarto com muito cuidado, para não ser escutado.

A porta estava entreaberta, mas o suficiente para ver a ruiva de joelhos, junto ao armário, e limpando os fundos do móvel. Fernandes tentou relaxar, para poder controlar aquele impulso que o impelia a entrar naquele quarto e devorá-la. Por sua vez, Erza, que o via pelo reflexo do espelho da porta, mordeu o lábio, satisfeita. Tinha conseguido trazê-lo até onde ela queria.

Erza, fingindo não saber sobre a presença do dono da casa, levantou-se e caminhou até a cama, colocando um pé sobre a cama; deixando o salto à mostra, começou a subir lentamente a saia. Deixando à mostra um par de longas e brancas pernas que fizeram o general engolir em seco. Seus movimentos eram lentos, enquanto começava a subi-la de modo sedutor , disposta a conhecer a resistência do dono da casa.

O homem de cabelos azuis olhava para a cena prendendo a respiração por causa da excitação. Ele queria agarrar aquelas pernas, acariciá-las, beijá-las... seu corpo reagiu sem o seu consentimento, e ele entrou no quarto. Erza sorriu para si mesma, enquanto exteriormente apenas continuou a encarar Jellal, não deixando entrever em si mesma nenhum indício de surpresa.

Olhou-o detidamente, agora que o tinha perto de si. Ele pareceu-lhe atraente. Seus músculos bem torneados. Seu rosto bem perfilado. Aquela tatuagem, que o fazia parecer um homem místico. Aqueles lábios carnudos que pediam para ser devorados. Ela não duvidava que, se o tivesse conhecido há alguns anos, quando ainda era inocente, tivesse caído nos braços daquele homem sem hesitar. Obrigou-se a voltar à realidade e lembrou-se que foi por ter se deixado cair nos braços de um homem que ela tivera de entrar naquela vida.

Ela ainda não tinha coberto a sua perna, mas aquilo tampouco fez com que Jellal desviasse o olhar dos grandes olhos castanhos, que o convidavam a aproximar-se, cada vez com mais ansiedade. Com a tensão sexual palpável, Erza girou-se sobre si mesma e caminhou até o imóvel general, que olhava-a sem pestanejar. Enquanto ela se aproximava, ele começou a sentir, cada vez mais intensamente, o cheiro de morangos.

Jellal sentia que tinha perdido a cabeça, vendo o balançar dos quadris da mulher, enquanto ela aproximava-se dele, em silêncio. Parou a milímetros, antes de roçarem os lábios.

Erza sustentava uma promessa, não iria voltar a beijar um homem. Para ela, beijar significava dividir sentimentos, e essa era a razão pela qual ela só havia beijado e se apaixonado por um homem. E esse mesmo homem foi quem a deixou grávida e sozinha.

\- Quer algo, meu senhor ? - perguntou ela, ainda com os seus olhos encarando os olhos do homem de cabelos azuis.

Que, por sua vez, sentia os seus músculos retraídos, prestes a colidir com a mulher, que sustentava-lhe o olhar com tanta facilidade. Disposto a abandonar os pilares pelos quais havia trabalhado durante tantos anos.

Sem resposta, Erza subiu suas mãos até o torso musculoso do general. Ele ficou imóvel enquanto as mãos dela desciam com rapidez até uma área que crescia com rapidez diante da proximidade dela.

Quando as mãos dela friccionaram ali, Jellal sentiu o prazer estender-se por todo o seu corpo. Então, tomou a primeira iniciativa, porque precisava beijá-la. Inclinou-se para beijar a ruiva. Porém, ela tinha experiência em evitar beijos. Aproximou-se para beijar-lhe o pescoço, fazendo com que, naquele instante, o cheiro masculino a invadisse. Foi diferente dos que sentira com os outros homens com quem dividira a cama. Ele tinha um cheiro frutado que não a asfixiava, por isso ela fechou os olhos, enquanto inalava aquele cheiro masculino, e dava beijos molhados em sua pele. O homem, confuso por não ter conseguido beijá-la, deixou-se levar pelas experientes mãos de Erza.

Depois de desabotoar dois botões da braguilha da calça dele, Erza voltou a olhar firmemente para o general, antes de chegar até o membro ereto liberado.

Sem perder o contato visual, ela introduziu-o em sua boca. Tomando o cuidado de mover a língua ao redor, todas as vezes em que o colocava e o tirava. Jellal, com a respiração cada vez mais acelerada, apoiou-se contra a porta. Fechando-a totalmente. Agarrou os cabelos de Erza para que ela investisse cada vez mais rápido, enquanto sentia o clímax cada vez mais próximo.

E, quando veio, Erza o engoliu graciosamente. Limpando várias gotas que haviam derramado de sua boca antes de voltar a se levantar. Jellal, com toda a rapidez que a sua recuperação lhe permitiu, tirou a calça e atraiu a ruiva para si, disposto a seguir em frente com a mulher que o havia hipnotizado. Pois, em sua mente, ele tinha apenas uma coisa bem clara: não estava disposto a deixá-la partir.

" _Lembre-se, meu filho, que você nunca deve deixar que uma mulher o faça cair em tentação, que elas provocam com as suas curvas"_ , essas palavras, que seu pai tinham lhe dito, e que tanto representavam para ele, ficaram turvas e sem sentido lá no fundo da sua mente. Era verdade que seu pai acabara se casando e tendo um filho com a esposa; no entanto, nunca houvera amor naquele casamento. Seu pai considerava-se um homem livre e completamente devotado ao trabalho e ao filho.

Mas toda a moral que seu pai um dia tinha incutido nele ia desaparecendo, a cada olhar, a cada carícia, a cada suspiro que compartilhava com a mulher que estava entre os seus braços.

Ele queria beijá-la. Abaixou a cabeça para encontrar-se com os lábios carnudos daquela mulher impressionante, mas encontrou-se com o pescoço macio dela. Depois de não conseguir atingir o seu objetivo pela segunda vez, ela estreitou-se contra ele, antes de começar a beijá-lo e procurar pelos pontos fracos, que fizeram com que estremecesse entre seus braços.

Ela, impressionada por ter se sentido tão bem, lembrou-se da última vez em que havia chegado ao clímax. Há cinco anos. Quando o amor estava ao seu lado. Seu corpo lhe pedia para continuar desfrutando daqueles beijos e carícias, mas sua mente se negou a deixar-se levar. Apertou os musculosos braços do general, que automaticamente pararam de massagear-lhe as nádegas. Afastou-se dele, pesarosa, e propôs-se a voltar ao trabalho. Ele olhou-a, confuso, e ela sorriu, divertida, antes de arrastá-lo consigo para a cama.

Empurrou-o por cima do colchão, sentando-se sobre ele. Lentamente, ela desabotoou os botões da camisa dele, deixando à mostra um torso escultural, com vários pelinhos azuis. Ela começou a lamber os mamilos dele, provocando tremores que faziam-no crescer ainda mais. Quando ela estava satisfeita com o tamanho, lentamente introduziu-o dentro de si.

"Ela não usava roupas íntimas", pensou Jellal, enquanto ela começava a montá-lo. E isso fez com que ficasse ainda mais duro dentro dela. Erza, que antes não havia sentido outra coisa além de nojo, quando olhava para o rosto de um ou outro velho sujo, sentiu cócegas em seu ventre ao montar aquele homem tão atraente. As mãos do general agarraram-lhe os quadris para ajudá-la a se movimentar, fazendo uma dança prazerosa para ambos. As pernas de Erza começaram a tremer, enquanto um gemido escapava-lhe dos lábios.

Jellal, disposto a lhe devolver em dobro o prazer, ajudou-a a tornar mais fortes as investidas. Erza fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelas ondas de prazer, cada vez mais intensas. Embriagada e tonta de prazer, ela estava começando a deixar-se levar. Jellal levantou-se, sentando-se e ficando aproximadamente à altura do rosto dela. Ela gemeu ao senti-lo mais dentro de si.

Ele afastou várias mechas que, por causa do calor, tinham grudado no rosto dela, agarrou o queixo dela e a beijou. Erza, que havia perdido o senso do dever, deixou-se levar. A princípio, era uma brincadeira entre os lábios, mas finalmente ambas as línguas receberam-se com paixão. Entre gemidos e beijos, as investidas aumentavam cada vez mais.

As mãos de Jellal subiram até os seios de Erza, que subiam e desciam freneticamente, no ritmo. Tirou-os do vestido e começou a massageá-los, enquanto ela continuava a gemer entre os lábios dele. E, assim, ambos chegaram ao clímax.

Ela, sem forças, deixou-se cair sobre o homem que a recebeu para deitá-la na cama. Entre beijos e carícias, a fez suspirar. Ela sentia-se teletransportada à época em que era amada, e, quando, entre suspiros, entregava-se todas as noites à mesma pessoa. Abriu os olhos, esperando que tudo tivesse sido um sonho; no entanto, encontrou-se com os olhos azuis, que observavam-na, enquanto desciam pelo seu corpo.

Ela dizia a si mesma que tinha de acabar com aquilo, que estava se tornando algo pessoal . Mas acabou rendendo-se às carícias dele. Queria sentir-se culpada, mas teria tempo para esse sentimento mais tarde. Agora, só importava o quanto ela gostava daquilo, e muito.

As mãos dele subiam e desciam pelas pernas dela, para assim poderem subir totalmente a saia, e deixar exposta a sua parte mais íntima. Erza, com os olhos pousados nele, viu-o dar a primeira lambida. Arqueou suas costas enquanto gemia e colocava suas pernas sobre os ombros dele, que, orgulhoso, lambia-a novamente.

Com os olhos postos nela, ele continuou com o seu trabalho, recebendo um panorama de como ela estremecia apenas para ele. Quando ela estava quase chegando ao clímax, levantou-se para agarrá-lo pelos cabelos e fazê-lo acelerar o ritmo. Exausta com o segundo clímax, ela olhava fixamente para o homem, ainda tentando recuperar a respiração.

Ele deitou-se sobre ela, para poder saboreá-la novamente, detendo-se ao morder os suculentos lábios. Explorando cada recanto da boca dela. Ambos rolaram na cama, enquanto o beijo os asfixiava. Ela adorava sentir a ereção dele crescer a cada vez que ela provava alguma nova e excitante técnica. E ele adorava vê-la estremecer a cada vez que suas mãos brincavam com áreas muito sensíveis. Seus corpos deslizavam um contra o outro, com uma mistura de fluidos.

Finalmente, Jellal tombou, com a respiração entrecortada, e abraçando a mulher. Esgotado, ele não demorou a cair no sono. E Erza, sentindo-se a mulher mais suja do mundo, se foi, para continuar com a sua missão. Não sem antes partir ainda mais o seu já destroçado coração.

* * *

 _Uma semana depois..._

"Eu não consegui cumprir a missão", lamentava-se Erza, em sua cabeça, em meio à multidão, enquanto Lucy a acalmava.

Lucy era a sua única amiga A única amiga de verdade que lhe restara neste mundo.

Depois de conseguir a informação, ela tinha ido entregá-la ao seu chefe. No entanto, não sentia-se capaz de trair aquele homem, que a fizera sentir-se tão viva, depois de morta por tantos anos.

Um sentimento de lealdade por aquele homem, do qual nada conhecia, a fizera destruir os documentos, e, uma semana depois, ela estava esperando que o barco que a levaria até os Estados Unidos partisse.

Ela havia sofrido por voltar a sentir aquela sensação de abandono. Durante as noites seguintes, abraçara a filha, à procura de calor humano. Sentindo-se destruída. Sentindo-se suja. Não poderia voltar a ver aquele homem, não depois do que lhe fizera. Ela precisava de uma nova vida, e tivera um golpe de sorte. Reencontrara-se com sua velha amiga e o marido dela, Natsu. E, entre eles, puderam pagar seis passagens para um novo futuro. O que não sabiam era como iriam pagar as despesas, uma vez que chegassem ao seu novo destino.

\- E se machucarem Wendy ? - perguntava Erza, entre lágrimas, enquanto a menina dormia nos braços de Natsu; estavam sentados mais longe de onde elas se localizavam, próximas ao corrimão - Tudo porque eu não entreguei aqueles benditos...

\- Eles não vão lhe machucar, você tem muitas informações valiosas com as quais ameaçá-los - Lucy a interrompeu, tentando tranqüilizá-la - Além do mais, lá eles não vão encontrá-la.

Escutaram o choro de um bebê, e Lucy, no mesmo instante, soube de quem se tratava.

\- Vou ver o que há com Nali, fique aqui e tente se acalmar - Erza, enxugando as lágrimas, tentou obedecer à sua amiga - Você tem uma filha por quem ser forte.

Ela assentiu.

* * *

Ele estivera destroçado depois que a única mulher que havia chegado a aproximar-se do seu gélido coração, e a informação mais importante que tinha em mãos havia desaparecido ao mesmo tempo.

Tinha sido uma semana difícil, em que o frio o acompanhara todas as noites. Sentia-se vazio, inumano. Procurava pelo calor humano, quando sempre o havia detestado. Dividiu a cama com mais de uma mulher, procurando substituir aquela conexão. Mas não havia mulher alguma que igualasse aquela sensação de plenitude que dividira com Erza. Ele precisava dela.

Não hesitou em pedir a ajuda de um detetive, para que conseguisse todas as informações sobre aquela mulher, e foi assim que ele ficou sabendo de tudo sobre Erza Scarlet. Desde sua vida anterior, sua filha, e sobre o fato de que os seus relatórios nunca haviam chegado ao destino.

Mas a informação mais importante que conseguiu foi a que o levou àquele navio. Com a sua mala, ele havia tomado a difícil decisão de deixar para trás a vida de general. Aquela havia deixado de ser uma vida para ele, sim, depois que havia provado o que era realmente sentir-se vivo.

"Há uma semana, se um homem me contasse que iria abandonar uma carreira de sucesso por ter feito amor com uma prostituta, eu teria rido na sua cara", ele dizia a si mesmo, enquanto, com o olhar, procurava por aqueles cabelos ruivos, que tinham lhe aparecido tantas vezes em seus sonhos, desde aquele dia.

E ali estava ele. Prestes a pedir a uma mulher, que antes tinha estado com centenas de homens, para obter uma informação muito útil para o inimigo, e que certamente já teria se esquecido dele, que lhe desse uma oportunidade para cortejá-la. Porque, desde que ela se fora, ele sentia que faltava algo em sua vida. E, sinceramente, não sabia se conseguiria manter-se em sã consciência, se não conseguisse tê-la ao seu lado.

Não tinha sido fácil que o deixassem partir, todos criavam problemas, e ele teve que subornar várias pessoas, para que finalmente dessem-lhe a liberdade da qual ele tanto precisava para reencontrar-se com ela, antes que ela fosse embora para sempre.

\- Erza - o nome dela saiu em um sussurro, alto o suficiente para que apenas ela o escutasse, sentando-se ao seu lado. Olhou para a mulher com adoração. Esperando cruzar com o olhar daquela poderosa mulher. Mas acabou dando de cara com um par de olhos tristes e lacrimejantes. Ela, que até então estivera pensando no quão estúpida fora por misturar o trabalho com a vida pessoal e voltar a partir o seu coração, deu um salto na cadeira, e olhou para trás. Suas pupilas arregalaram-se, não tendo muita certeza sobre se aquele indivíduo guardava-lhe rancor - Não se assuste, eu não vim machucá-la. Sei porque você fez o que fez - a ruiva baixou o olhar, triste. Por um lado, sentia-se aliviada, por outro lado, sentia-se triste. Sabia que algo entre ambos era impossível. E vê-lo fazia com que ela revolvesse a ferida, que ainda estava aberta.

Ambos sentiram-se confusos, uma semana antes tinham se olhado fixamente e tinham feito amor sem que afastassem os seus olhares. Ambos irradiando segurança. Ambos irradiando poder.

E agora, não havia como conseguirem manter os olhares por mais de quatro segundos, sem ver, no fundo de suas pupilas, o desespero e a tristeza que consumia a ambos.

\- Eu não entreguei nada a ninguém, eu os queimei - disse ela, com voz neutra.

\- Bem, na verdade isso já não me importa - Erza olhou-o, incrédula. Ele sorriu, tentando acalmá-la. Embora ela tivesse lhe feito um grande favor, não entregando aqueles documentos. Não teria sido tão fácil escapar, se ficassem sabendo que vários documentos que tinham estado em sua posse tinham ido parar no lado inimigo - Eu deixei o Exército, estou indo para os Estados Unidos. Quero uma nova vida.

Erza piscou várias vezes, surpresa, olhando para o mesmo homem que há uma semana tinha recebido-a com indiferença naquele escritório frio, não conseguia imaginar que fosse o mesmo homem. Aquele homem era cercado pelo dinheiro, bem ao contrário de todos os que, sentados naquele barco, esperavam por uma nova vida, fugindo da fome. Não imaginava uma razão pela qual ele iria querer iniciar uma nova vida.

No entanto, mesmo assim, ela sentia-se estupidamente feliz por ter perto de si aquele homem que não lhe guardava rancor.

\- Você também ? - perguntou ele, ao ver que ela não respondia.

\- Sim, com a minha filha - ela informou-lhe, olhando de soslaio para o homem, para ver a reação dele - Imagino que você já saiba sobre a minha filha.

\- Sim, eu sei - respondeu ele, sem dar maior importância - Escute, eu acho que começamos isto mal - Erza não conseguiu fazer nada mais além de sorrir, enquanto concordava - Você me deixaria cortejá-la corretamente ?

\- Co-cortejar-me ? - perguntou ela, ainda sem acreditar naquela palavra.

Ouvira falar sobre cortejar outra pessoa, era aquilo que os cavalheiros faziam a damas, não a prostitutas como ela.

\- Claro, bem, eu gostaria... - ele não sabia como terminar a frase sem soar muito piegas. "Diabos, é mais difícil do que eu pensava", ele pensava, lamentando-se por não ter experiência naquela área.

\- Eu não sou uma dama para ser cortejada... - ela interrompeu-o com firmeza no olhar, sem sentir-se envergonhada pela vida que tinha levado. Pois, embora quisesse deixá-la para trás, sentia-se orgulhosa dela, já que tinha permitido que ela e a sua filha sobrevivessem.

\- Mas é a mulher a quem eu quero cortejar - respondeu ele, enquanto tomava-lhe a mão e acariciava-a com delicadeza. Sustentou o olhar com firmeza, exatamente como havia feito há uma semana. Porém, desta vez tinha intenções diferentes - Escute, vamos deixar para trás as vidas que tínhamos aqui. É uma nova vida, não é verdade ?

Erza apenas assentiu, guardando as muitas emoções que estavam dentro dela, ao saber das intenções dele. Olhou pela janela, com o vislumbre de um sorriso, enquanto o barco começava a se mover, ainda segurando a mão dele.

\- Imagino que estas sejam as loucuras às quais meu pai se referia - pensou ele, em um sussurro, enquanto via a terra se afastando, e um imenso mar recebendo-os.

* * *

 **N/A:** Termina aqui :3. Espero que vocês gostem ^^. Agora, vou preparar o capítulo que vou postar de "Lealtad"; eu espero os seus sexy comentários com opiniões, e viva o Jerza ! *^*

Nos vemos !

* * *

 **N/T 3:** Bom, e aqui está a minha oitava tradução de Fairy Tail. É também a segunda de Universo Alternativo, e a primeira Jellal/Erza, e não imaginei que seria com este ship a primeira fic de Fairy Tail que eu traduziria e que teria uma NC-17 (já que meus dois ships favoritos deste fandom são Natsu/Lucy e Gray/Juvia). Mas espero que tenham gostado dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
